


Kama Sutra

by livixbobbiex



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, I had to go on cosmo for this fic, Kama Sutra, M/M, experimental sex positions, yuuri is flexible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livixbobbiex/pseuds/livixbobbiex
Summary: After discovering Yuuri's flexibility, Viktor has some creative ideas about their love-life.





	Kama Sutra

_Part one: The realisation_

It was Viktor who noticed it first. Conveniently, he did said noticing whilst ploughing his cock deep into Yuuri’s ass. Yuuri wondered why the thought had been on his mind, exactly, midway through the height of some incredible sex.

It began with his lover kneeling on the tiny bed over Yuuri, thrusting at impeccable speed. Somewhere throughout the tryst, Yuuri’s legs had ended up perfectly balanced on Viktor’s shoulders, framing the Russian’s gorgeous face in the v shape his limbs had created. Everything was going smoothly, _better than smoothly_ , they’d had sex in this position before more than a few times.

Viktor, it seemed, was feeling just a little bit extra pushy and possessive that day, wanting to bury himself as deep inside of Yuuri as he could possibly go. For every sharp moan and yelp Yuuri elicited, Viktor’s pelvis only seemed to snap forward and backwards faster and faster.

“Viktor!” Yuuri cried out. “More! Faster! I need- oomf!”

Yuuri’s request was silenced by Viktor’s kiss, captivating and ravishing him as always. Yuuri knew he could never tire of the feeling, though there were no complaints when Viktor moved his mouth away to bite and suck sweet kisses and marks into the skin of Yuuri’s neck.

It was about then that Viktor noticed that in the process of bending down to kiss Yuuri, he’d bent the younger man’s body completely in half. Yuuri’s legs were bent so far backwards his feet were touching the mattress behind his head. Naturally, Viktor pulled out immediately to marvel at the sight before him.

“Viktor!” Yuuri whined unhappily. “Why’d you stop?” His lower lip trembled; red, swollen, and bruised from their violent kisses.

Viktor continued to gaze at him in wonder, not unlike a child at a second rate magic show. “Yuuri! How did I never notice how _flexible_ you are?”

“Huh?” Around this time was the moment Yuuri, too, registered his current position. Surprisingly, it wasn’t actually a large strain on his muscles at all, though the veil of sex could be helping with that.

Yuuri noticed the change in Viktor immediately, falling into coach mode instantly. “We should rethink your program! Just think of how much we could add to your step routines! Your presentation marks could skyrocket!” He was like an excited puppy.

Yuuri just rolled his eyes. “Aren’t you gonna finish?”

Viktor just grinned. “This is too exciting! I must go to Ice Castle immediately!” He leapt off the bed after pressing a short kiss on the head of Yuuri’s still erect cock, pulling his clothes on in an instant.

As soon as he left the room, Yuuri groaned in frustration. “Well what am I gonna do about this then?!”

* * *

 

_Part two: The Ballerina_

The subject of Yuuri’s flexibility wasn’t brought up again for at least a week. He was feeling pretty happy with himself, having completed a practice run of his newly improved short program with only minor faults. Of course, he fully expected Viktor to begin the usual lecture as he came off the ice and began to fix his skate guards into place.

Surprisingly, however, Viktor was completely silent as he looked at Yuuri. Finally, he opened his mouth. “Take the skates off.”

Yuuri obeyed without question, undoing the laces as fast as his skilled fingers would allow. Skates, especially ones like his that were made to his exact measurements, were always so tight they were a pain to get off. Still, Yuuri managed it at super human speed, freeing his feet completely. He was immediately yanked up by Viktor’s strong hand, lead without much say in the matter into the locker rooms.

Without warning, Viktor pushed Yuuri back, slamming his back against the cool metal, which caused an audible clatter around the empty room. His mouth was assaulted, unusual for Viktor’s kisses, which tended to be sweet and earnest, full of promise. The older man was seemingly desperate for him, hands already travelling to grip and squeeze at Yuuri’s toned ass. He yanked the tracksuit away, pooling at Yuuri’s ankles.

“You looked so perfect out there,” he moaned. “Your moves, your bends… it’s just so _erotic_.” He emphasised the final word by whispering it directly into Yuuri’s ear, hot breath ghosting its way down the parts of Yuuri’s neck that were exposed. “Will you let me have you, right here?”

Yuuri moaned, not giving a damn if anybody else was around to hear. “Viktor,” he expressed, “I’m sore from training.”

Viktor cursed in response, pulling back a little. “Have me, then. Oh _please_ , Yuuri.”

The fact that Yuuri had undone his coach with little more than his skating made him gleam with pride, and, if he admitted it, a small amount of smugness. His mind was still plugged somewhat into ‘Eros mode’, giving him the boldness to clutch back at the older man.

“Turn around for me, then.”

Without hesitation, Viktor obeyed his command, bracing his hands against the lockers and pushing his ass back suggestively. Yuuri’s hands worked almost on instinct as he positioned himself behind Viktor, slightly grinding his aching crotch against him. His fingers teased the flat of Viktor’s stomach, though he sensed the urgency pretty quickly. Teasing and undoing could be done at another time, Viktor needed him _now_. Not wanting to waste any more time, Yuuri pulled Viktor’s trousers and underwear to the floor together in one swoop, leaving him completely exposed from the waist down. He allowed himself the luxury of grinding his erect cock, straining against its confines still, against the crack of Viktor’s ass before stepping back and getting to work.

His left hand wound itself around Viktor’s waist and began to jerk his cock slowly, a hopeful distraction of the impending discomfort. In response, Viktor eagerly spread his legs, giving the other man access. Once Yuuri was satisfied by how much he’d sucked the fingers on his other hand, he calmly began to tease the hole in front of his eyes before carefully inserting about half of his first finger. Once Viktor gave a deep and guttural moan, Yuuri assumed the coast was clear to continue, moving the finger around in slow circles until he was satisfied to go deeper, fucking it back and forth at a steady pace. Viktor’s breaths remained heavy and laboured as Yuuri moved up to two fingers, beginning to scissor and stretch the man open. Almost immediately after Yuuri inserted a third digit, Viktor began to curse, pushing his ass back against Yuuri’s hand, wanting it so much deeper.

“Wait,” Viktor stopped him, and Yuuri immediately removed his fingers. “I want to see your face.”

Before Yuuri could question how in the hell he wanted to do that from their current position, Viktor had raised his leg. But rather than stopping at Yuuri’s waist, like he’d expect, Viktor instead practically went into the vertical splits, resting his leg on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Oh!” Viktor exclaimed. “Looks like I can be flexible too!”

Yuuri considered him for a moment. “I guess it makes sense, we’ve both done ballet on the side for pretty much all our lives…”

“Yuuri?”

“Hm?”

“Now, please, like you mean it.”

Not needing to be told twice, Yuuri freed his cock from the restricting clothe and entered Viktor fast. It had become apparent from their first time doing this that Viktor was not the kind of man who necessarily needed it slow and gentle. His arms looped around Viktor’s raised leg, trying to support him as best he could, as he began to thrust with no abandon.

Viktor bit down on his lips and shut his eyes, moaning lightly at the speedy and shallow thrusts. From his current position it was very easy to roll his hips, to force Yuuri even deeper. His hands pushed against the back of the lockers for extra support.

“Oh Yuuri!” He cried out, head slamming back against the metal.

Yuuri wanted to bury himself as deep inside the other man’s body as humanly possible. “Hnnn Viktor, s-so tight!”

They moved in perfect unison for a while before one particularly well placed shift in Yuuri’s hips hit the spot inside of him that had Viktor seeing stars, causing the older man to cry out and spasm completely. Unfortunately, this move meant that Viktor ever so slightly stretched his leg a little past his limits, quickly turning his blissed out expression into a grimace.

Yuuri found the strength to pull out with concern, though he attempted to kiss the pain from Viktor’s face. “Are you alright?”

Viktor’s leg shook a little under his weight, but he didn’t look deterred. “New plan,” he announced, and tackled them both to the ground. As if he was completely at a loss, Viktor wasted no time in straddling Yuuri’s hips and bouncing up and down at a brutal pace. Though this position didn’t allow for as deep penetration, they were both too far gone to really care. Viktor stroked his cock in time with his bounces, shuddering as he came all over Yuuri’s t-shirt.

With the final squeeze of Viktor’s internal muscles, Yuuri was catapulted over the edge himself, his hands tightening their hold of Viktor’s hips so hard he may have left bruises. In his exertion, Viktor collapsed on top of Yuuri’s chest, burying his head into his shoulder.

* * *

 

_Part three: The Triumph Arch_

For the most part, with so many competitions coming up so soon, their romantic lives had taken a backseat. There was no time for early morning cuddles, or sweet dates in Hasetsu. Every morning it was up at sunrise, training all day, and then if he was lucky a soak in the onsen to calm his raging muscles.

Yuuri was surprised, then, when he found Viktor sitting on the edge of his bed, flicking through a thin book. On closer inspection, Yuuri saw that the title was written in English lettering, and it was an alarmingly hot pink colour.

Viktor greeted him with a mischievous glint in his eye. “Yuuri! What took you so long?”

Comfortable enough with their relationship now, Yuuri entered his room fully and bent down to give Viktor a swift peck on the cheek. “I was helping Minako clear out the studio. I’m sorry, have you been waiting here long?”

Without warning, the older man took advantage of the fact that Yuuri was bending over, easily pulling him off balance and onto the bed with him. Yuuri’s face was thrust into an awkward tangle of limbs, sheets, and clothes, before finally being allowed to emerge underneath Viktor’s chin. Though he was technically a few inches shorter, Yuuri was still fairly tall, and his legs dangled haphazardly over the edge of the bed frame.

Viktor practically pounced on him, trapping him against the mattress. “Guess what I bought!” Like some kind of street magician, the book was thrust right in front of his face as Viktor eagerly began to flick through it. “Yuuri look! Look in the book! We could try this, and you could do this, and I-“

Yuuri, for his part, couldn’t breathe particularly effectively with all of Viktor’s weight pressed up against his chest. He tried to nod if only to appease Viktor, who looked more excited than the time Yuuri got all the rotations in for the quadruple Lutz he’d been practicing, before actually noticing some of the images in the book. Every page contained a different pose of two people, one coloured in pink, the other in blue, in various entwinements. Finally having enough of Viktor flailing around on top of him, Yuuri snatched the book from his hands, finally getting a chance to read the front cover: ‘21st Century Guide to Kama Sutra’.

Internally, Yuuri groaned at the prospect. If he was honest, it made him feel positively giddy inside that Viktor was so _enthusiastic_ about the capabilities of Yuuri’s body, it truly did, but he was just so exhausted.

Viktor pointed to one page, which to Yuuri looked like an extremely complicated tangle of limbs. “This one looks fun!”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “That isn’t even possible!”

In return, the other man pouted, releasing his hold on Yuuri to roll over and stare at the ceiling. “But Yuuri! We won’t know until we try! Please?” He drew the last word out so it hung in the air.

Damnit, sometimes Yuuri despised the hold Viktor seemed to have on him, making every stupid thing sound like an absolutely great idea! Though, whatever contorted position Viktor had selected seemed like they would end up in a broken bone, which Yuuri couldn’t really afford at the moment.

“H-how about we start with an easier one first?”

Viktor flicked through the book for a few moments, before resting his fingers delicately on a page he had found. “This one looks fun.”

Yuuri gulped as his eyes scanned over the page. It wasn’t as ridiculous as the first, and it wouldn’t involve stretching his legs in anyway, which was a relief. He caved in, nodding his consent with a soft smile, which caused Viktor to beam at him.

No more than ten minutes later, Yuuri had all but forgotten his previous exhaustion. He lay back on the bed, naked with his eyes closed in sensation, feeling Viktor’s experienced fingers thrust in and out of him at a steady pace. Yuuri knew his body well enough by now that he was pretty sure he was ready, but an almost selfish part of him wanted to continue to embrace the moment, bask in the way that Viktor was looking at him as if he was the most perfect thing in the world. 

However, it wasn’t long before Yuuri’s curiosity had sparked too, and so he ran his fingers tenderly along Viktor’s moving arm to let him go. As always, Yuuri found himself whimpering at the loss of the fingers, desperate to feel full and complete again. Referring to the illustration briefly, Viktor sat back with his legs stretched completely out.

To start out with, the actual position didn’t seem too far out of the box. Yuuri begun by straddling Viktor’s hips, reaching a hand behind to direct Viktor’s achingly hard cock to his hole, before sinking down on it slowly. He let out a soft gasp, eyes rolling up as he felt Viktor fill him, cock practically pulsing against his tight inner walls. Once he’d bottomed out, Yuuri began to relax, taking deep breaths as his body adjusted itself. He almost forgot what they were supposed to be doing, wanting to bounce down hard on instinct.

Yuuri carefully slid from his knees into a sitting position, so that they were pelvis to pelvis. Before he could arch his body back like he was meant to, however, Viktor captured his mouth and rolled his hips, already desperate to get deeper and deeper. Slowly, not wanting to accidentally over-stretch himself, Yuuri allowed his body to curve back. The entire process of it was erotic in itself, feeling the other man’s hard cock inside him from various different angles as his head finally hit the mattress in between Viktor’s legs.

Though it would have felt incredible from that position alone, Viktor decided to obey the illustration and bent down over Yuuri’s body. This position, Yuuri realised, gave the older man perfect and unrestricted access to his nipples, which were already in hard peaks. Yuuri found himself crying out in sensation as Viktor took great advantage to this, sucking and biting at one whilst his hand played with and teased the other. It was embarrassing to admit that Yuuri could cum just like this, despite the fact that Viktor hadn’t even moved yet.

Moving, it turned out, actually posed a challenge. It was hard for either one of them to get a proper grip using their feet, and rather than smooth the sex became more hopeful push and shove than anything else. Still, Yuuri eventually found it was rather enjoyable like this, being able to take it slow and spread his body out on display for Viktor. He considered this ‘experiment’ to actually have been a good idea after all.

* * *

 

_Part four: The Fire Hydrant_

Viktor demonstrated his perfectly straight handstand for the fifth time. “See, Yuuri? It could work!”

Yuuri eyed his naked fiancé with caution. “Vitya, I’m not sure.”

“It’s been so long since we tried one of these!”

It was true, Yuuri supposed. After all that had happened in Barcelona, and then Nationals, he and Viktor hadn’t really had time to experiment with their sex life again.

“I, uhm, okay?”

“Great!” Viktor re-entered the handstand position, and promptly fell over hard before Yuuri could even lay a hand on him

* * *

 

_Part five: Shachihoko_

“Viktor,” Yuuri moaned.

“Yes, _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor cried in response, eyes fused shut.

Yuuri pulled back. “No, uh, Viktor I don’t think this is working.”

“But Yuuuuuuri-“

Yuuri shuffled back so that he slipped out of Viktor. “Is this one even in the book?”

He lowered his legs from their upright position. “No… But Yuuri! I had to show you that I’m better than Chihoko!”

Yuuri’s erection deflated faster than you could say ‘idiotic Russian’. Maybe their experiment in odd sex positions was over. 

 

(it was over until someone at the rink brings up fifty shades of grey) 

  
(they spend most of the night giggling about it like idiots)

(though fun is had experimenting with handcuffs) 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Also, I appreciate there are bits of this that are probably OOC. I found this fic on my computer from months ago (before season one had finished airing), so I just slapped a bit on the end to finish it so I could finally post it.


End file.
